


You deserve a punishment

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Police Uniforms, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Officer Jongdae gets best kind of punishment from his boss, Officer Minseok.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You deserve a punishment

“You’re late.” Minseok said in irritated voice. Jongdae gulps in front of him, feeling nervous.

Jongdae knows very well what Minseok hates: being late. Jongdae thought he could get the work done fast, but in the end he got lost on the way back. Which was understandable since he had never visited the city that he was put in today. Luckily Jongdae got back to the police station in the end but Minseok, his boyfriend didn’t seem happy seeing him being late.

“I’m…I’m sorry. There’s no excuses, I should have checked how to get there before my shift started.” Jongdae apologized.

“It’s okay dear. That happens to all of us. But-“ Minseok continues: “I think you deserve a punishment.” Then he stood up from his chair.

“I-I-“ Jongdae stutters when Minseok approached him. How could someone look so attractive while being serious? And that someone was his boyfriend.

Then Minseok kissed Jongdae. It’s mix of love and roughness. They haven’t kissed since last evening and oh how great it feels after a while. Jongdae gets very quickly turned on, he’s not anymore nervous. This isn’t that bad of a punishment after all. 

While Minseok and Jongdae share rough french kisses, Minseok’s hands wander lower on Jongdae’s body. When they reach the ass he starts to massage it. Minseok loves Jongdae’s ass so much, it’s one of the 8 wonders in the world for him. Jongdae moans inside Minseok’s mouth due to touches.

“Look at you, moaning only from a massage. Seem like you want more don’t you?” Minseok asks, putting his hands on Jongdae’s thighs.

“Fuck yes…please touch me more…” Jongdae whines and it turns into moan when Minseok puts him sit on the desk and starts to massage his thighs with his hands and mouth.

Thighs have always been weak spot for Jongdae. If someone touches his thighs he can immediately get turned on. Minseok loves how the uniform’s material makes Jongdae’s thighs look even thicker. God he loves them so much. He suddenly notices how Jongdae’s boner starts to grow bigger. He decides it’s time to go further and unbuttons Jongdae’s pants and takes off the boxers just enough to get that dick near him. Jongdae whines after his dick got free from his tight pants.

Minseok starts to give a blowjob and Jongdae starts to moan. He feels he’s already near cumming. Which is no surprise since it’s Minseok who is doing all these things to him. He knows how to pleasure him. But Jongdae doesn’t want to cum yet, which makes him push Minseok aside, telling him the reason for it: “I’d love you to continue, but I might cum too soon. I want to do it at the same time with you.”

Minseok smirks at his boyfriend and turns him to lay down on his stomach. He again takes Jongdae’s pants and boxers off just enough so he can start to eat him out. Jongdae feels like he is seeing stars, Minseok’s lips and fingers inside his hole feel so freaking amazing. He moans even louder than a while ago when Minseok hits his prostate, just with his fingers.

“I think you are okay now. Doing so well for me my dear.” Minseok says while taking off his own pants and boxers so that he can free his own huge boner.

“Aah Minseok!” Jongdae moans when Minseok pushes his dick deep inside his hole. His dick comes out and gets back so easily so he starts faster rhythm.

“You’re hole is perfect, so perfect for my cock. Fuck I’m close” Minseok moans in Jongdae’s ear while kissing him.  
“Me too, so close. Minseok fuck I’m cumming!” Jongdae moans and cums on the desk.

“Fuck Jongdae!” Minseok moans as well before cumming in Jongdae’s hole.

They relax for a while, just panting and giving sweet kisses. Then Minseok carries Jongdae on a sofa to lay them both down.

“That was best punishment I have ever gotten. Thank you, I love you Minseok.” Jongdae kisses Minseok on his lips.

“I love you too Jongdae, good to know you enjoyed.” Minseok smiles at Jongdae and gives a kiss back.


End file.
